All The Small Things
by Mari Black e Let Evans
Summary: Num mundo repleto de hipocrisia, Inuyasha conhece Kagome, uma garota simples e normal q nao liga se ele é famoso ou não, e ela ensina para ele todas as pequenas coisas da vida.


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não nos pertence e sim a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Cap 1: **Encontros.

A garota abriu os olhos lentamente. Procurou o despertador na mesa de cabeceira, e olhou as horas. Soltou um berro, que ecoou pela casa toda. ESTAVA ATRASADERRIMA. Arrumou-se como um raio, e saiu de casa sem ao menos tomar café, pedalando sua bicicleta como nunca. Nem viu que o sinal da rua abrira, só viu quando colocou a bicicleta para o lado, pois um carro, e que carro, quase a atropelara.

Caiu no chão com tudo, ralando o joelho.O motorista desceu do carro:

CÉUS, EU A MATEI SEREI PRESO QUEM IRÁ ALIMENTAR MINHAS CRIANÇAS?

O passageiro, que também descera do carro, vira que Kagome estava bem.

Myouga! – ele murmurou. – A garota ta viva.

Acho que exagerei né Sr. Inuyasha? – o motorista disse envergonhado.

Exagerou. – o rapaz que descera do carro foi em direção a garota que estava com a mão no joelho e cara de choro.

Você está bem? – ele perguntou.

Sim...caramba to atrasada! – num pulo, Kagome, pegou sua bicicleta e voltou a pedalar em direção a escola.

Ah...é...ela está bem!

Kagome chega na escola faltando um minuto para bater o sinal, assim que coloca os pés no colégio o sinal bate.

Atrasada maninha? – Kikyou perguntou no ouvido de Kagome que levou um susto.

Não me assusta Kikyou!

Não me assusta Kikyou! – a garota repetiu, afinando a voz. – Há há há...se atrasou de novo protótipo de alienígena, você não aprende mesmo!

Me atrasei pq A SENHORITA desligou o despertador!

Eu não, eu jamais faria isso maninha – disse Kikyou falsamente.

Ah! Cala a boca sua falsa... – a jovem garota disse irritada, se afastando da irmã.

Sua vermezinha! – Kikyou falou.

Mas Kagome não escutou, estava longe, indo falar com suas melhores amigas: Sango e Rin.

Oi Sango! Oi Rin! – disse a jovem sorrindo e abraçando as amigas.

Olá K-chan! O que houve com seu joelho? – Rin perguntou, apontando para uma parte ralada do joelho da garota.

Er...bem...eu quase fui atropelada caí no chão e ralei o joelho! – a garota disse, sem jeito.

Atrasada de novo? – Sango perguntou.

É, Kikyou desligou meu despertador!

Ela te ama! Só pode ser... – Rin disse.

Ela é tem inveja da K-chan mesmo! – Sango disse e abraçou a amiga.

Então o professor entrou na sala, e cada um dos alunos se dirigiu a seus lugares:

Bom turma, hoje teremos um novo aluno conosco... Sr.Inuyasha, pode entrar.

Nenhuma menina pode abafar os gritinhos de emoção quando o garoto entrou. Afinal ele era o 'astro' adolescente de cinema mais pop daquele tempo.Kagome não entendeu o por que de tanta empolgação e olhou melhor para o rosto do garoto: "-Foi o menino que tava no carro que me atropelou" – ela disse para si mesma.

Sr. Inuyasha pode sentar-se atrás da Srta. Kagome. – o professor disse e quando o jovem bateu o olho em Kagome pensou.

"-Foi essa garota que eu quase atropelei" - e pensando se dirigiu à mesa atrás de Kagome.

Muitas garotas olharam para ela com profunda inveja. Ela não entendia o porque de tudo aquilo. Sabia que já havia visto o novo aluno em algum lugar, sem ser àquela hora em que quase foi atropelada.

Foi que se lembrou...ele era aquele menino que fazia cinema. Nossa como era tapada.

Você tem certeza que ta bem? – Inuyasha perguntou para ela, que levou um susto e só afirmou com a cabeça.

Na hora do recreio, Inuyasha não teve sossego, e Kikyou e seu grupinho logo rodearam o rapaz.

Oiiii! – Kikyou falou melosa. – Eu te amo.

Er... – Inuyasha estava muito impaciente e viu Kagome passar por ali.

Me dá um autografo? – Kikyou voltou a dizer.

Tudo bem. – Inuyasha disse, cansado, suspirando.

Depois de ficar distribuindo autógrafos, Inuyasha correu para um lugar bem longe daquela multidão. Ele estava no térreo da escola, suspirando, aonde ia era sempre essa loucura.

Deve ser chato né? – uma voz perguntou atrás dele.

Não, até que é legal.

Você acha legal ficar sendo perseguido? – a voz tornou a perguntar.

Não! – ele se virou e viu a tal de Kagome. – Vai me dizer que você também quer um autografo?

Claro que não.

Inuyasha a olhou confuso, era a primeira garota que não queria seu autografo.

Ficou surpreso? – ela se sentou ao lado dele.

Er...sim...você é a primeira que não quer um autografo meu.

Kagome sorriu.

Quer dizer, eu nem te conheço direito... – ela disse. – Minha irmã te ama, tem um pôster seu enorme no quarto dela.

Enorme?

É que cobre toda a parede dela.

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos. Kagome soltou uma gargalhada e disse:

Brincadeirinha, mas o pôster é gigante e fica de frente a cama dela, pra ela dormir te olhando.

Sério?

Umhum.

Não acredito...não sabia que as pessoas me amavam tanto assim...

Não se faça de idiota...você é amado pelo mundo inteiro...

Pior que é verdade.

Bem...eu tenho que ir. A gente se vê! – Kagome se levantou.

Ok, adeus garota da bicicleta.

Meu nome é Kagome. – ela sorriu e saiu andando.

Kagome.

Ela sorriu mais uma vez e foi para o pátio encontrar suas amigas. Ele ficou observando-a se afastar. Pela primeira vez na vida, uma garota não havia ficado exaltada com sua presença.

E isso era estranho. Muito estranho. Mas ele percebeu que poderia contar com aquela garota.

Kagome! Onde você tava? – Rin perguntou assim que Kagome chegou.

Passeando por ai...

Sei... – diz Sango desconfiada.

É sério!

Certo não vou questionar. – disse ela dando de ombros.

Então...como vocês foram na prova?

Bem...na medida do possível. – falou Rin sem jeito.

Eu me saí mal...tentei estudar, mas a Kikyou ficou me azucrinando.

A sua irmã te ama né? – Sango falou sarcástica.

E como. – Kagome respondeu, no mesmo tom revirando os olhos.

O recreio passou rapidamente e logo o sinal bateu, indicando o recomeço das aulas. Kagome voltou para a sala e ficou pensando em Inuyasha. O garoto até tentou se concentrar, mas não conseguia, pois varias meninas ficaram suspirando perto do ouvido dele, deixando-o levemente irritado.

O tempo passava lentamente, e Kagome não conseguia de jeito nenhum tirar Inuyasha de sua cabeça. Apesar de ser um ator famoso, era bem humilde.

Humilde e bonito, não havia como negar. Inuyasha também não conseguia tirar Kagome de seu pensamento. A beleza dela era espantosa, o seu sorriso lindo e meigo. O que mais o admirava era o fato de ela o ver como uma pessoa "normal" não como um ator rico, famoso e bonito.

Porque era difícil encontrar uma pessoa que não ligasse para essas coisas naqueles tempos.

Era realmente muito difícil. Olhou para Kagome e ela estava linda naquela posição, uma mão apoiando o queixo, a expressão de tédio, o lápis na outra mão batendo no caderno os cabelos caindo sobre seu rosto, emoldurando a pele branca, simplesmente linda.

Inuyasha. Me dá um autografo? – uma garota com a voz afinada perguntou, tirando-o de seu transe.

Humpf. – ele bufou irritado dando um autografo para a garota.

Odiava que as pessoas o interrompessem. Odiava toda aquela fama que não o deixava em paz. Só queria ser "normal" por um dia. Queria poder andar na rua e ninguém ter que ir até ele falar com ele e perturbá-lo.

Mas, era a sua vida. A maldita vida que o atormentava todo santo dia.

A vida que ele viveria para sempre. Já tentara fugir, mas nada. Para onde ia, todos o reconheciam, todos queriam conversar com ele, pedir autógrafos, fotos.

Por onde passava via vários flashes. Jornalistas malucos viviam querendo invadir sua casa, e ele tinha segurança reforçada.

Não podia sair sem eles, senão, causava tumulto. E ele invejava as pessoas que não sofriam com aquilo. Que o amavam, sem saber das conseqüências.

Inuyasha...Inuyasha! – uma voz novamente o despertou de seus transes, uma voz que ele conhecia.

Hum... – ele murmurou.

Você vai ficar olhando pro nada o dia todo? A aula já acabou! – Kagome falou.

Ah sim! – ele disse, sem jeito, levantando e arrumando o material. – Valeu pelo aviso.

De nada... – ela sorriu, aquele sorriso que ele adorava. – Tchau ate amanha – e ela foi andando com suas amigas para fora da sala.

Foi...foi um prazer viu.

Digo o mesmo Inuyasha. Agora eu tenho que ir... – e sai correndo tentando alcançar as amigas que já estavam longe.

Inuyasha suspirou enquanto seu segurança, Miroku se aproximou.

Bom dia Sr. Inuyasha.

E aí Miroku, já disse pra parar com essa de Senhor Inuyasha.

Ta...foi mal InuYasha. É que é difícil perder o costume. E olha que gatinha aquela ali! – disse ele apontando para Sango.

Você não toma jeito...e a Kagura...esqueceu que você ta com ela?

Kagura? Quem é ela mesmo?

Sua namorada.

Ah é né, mas eu vou acabar com ela.

É bom mesmo, mas toma cuidado, ela é meio agressiva.

Ah! Isso vai ser mole

Inuyasha deu de ombros e saiu de fininho para que ninguém percebesse sua presença. Entrou em seu carro e a viu conversando com suas amigas rindo gostosamente. Ela era realmente muito bonita.

Ficou observando ela por mais alguns minutos, ate que o carro deu partida e ele se afastou.

Kagome chegou em casa e foi direto para seu quarto antes que Kikyou chegasse e a perturbasse.

Você viu quem apareceu lá na escola? Inuyasha o Gato ai ai...ele é tããão liiiiiiiindo! – a garota falou, com a voz fina.

Kagome apenas revirou os olhos e a irmã continuou a falar:

E ele parece que gostou de mim...ele sorriu pra mim...aahhhh!

Kikyou da o fora e para de falar asneira, pq ele nunca gostaria de alguém como você .

Ta com inveja, eu sei.

Ah claro Inveja de você...você é a melhor Kikyou... – ela disse em tom de ironia. – recolha-se a sua insignificância...E SAI DO MEU QUARTO!

Também te amo. – a garota disse, e saiu rindo do quarto da irmã mais nova.

Saco. – Kagome bufou. Ela com ciúmes dela por causa do InuYasha? Aquela garota só podia ser demente. Podia ser não, era demente.

Impossível! Era um saco conviver com ela. Mas tudo bem era a vida não é?

Inuyasha olhava para o teto pensativo, deitado em sua cama. Que dia mais...estranho.

É primeiro quase atropelou alguém, que por acaso é Kagome que nem liga se ele é famoso ou não...muito estranho.

Mas, ele gostava das coisas daquele jeito. A vida que ele tinha que continuar seguindo.

O garoto foi para cama, fechou os olhos e em poucos minutos estava adormecido.

No dia seguinte, por incrível que pareça Kagome acordou cedo. Muito cedo.

Ela saiu cedo de casa, e foi caminhando para a escola.

Inuyasha tinha acordado cedo, tomou um banho, vestiu aquele uniforme horrível e foi andando para a escola.

Kagome parou no parquinho perto d sua casa e foi para o balanço

Inuyasha passava por ali e viu uma jovem sentada no balanço do parquinho. Olhou direito e percebeu que era Kagome, se aproximou.

Bom dia.

Bom dia Inuyasha. – ela sorriu.

Parece que hoje você não ta atrasada hein! – ele falou brincando.

É. Normalmente a Kikyou... – ela fez uma cara de nojo – desliga o meu despertador.

Mas acho que ela esqueceu dessa vez. – ela completou.

Pelo menos você não vai ser atropelada novamente hein...

É! – ela deu uma gostosa gargalhada.

Os dois ficaram conversando por mais um tempinho. Kikyou acordou e foi lá mais uma vez desligar o despertador da sua irmã, mas...ela não estava lá.

Cadê aquela pirralha? – ela disse se arrumando para o colégio.

Posso te levar pro colégio? – Inuyasha perguntou.

Pode claro. – ela sorriu de novo.

Ele a puxou e a levou para o carro e os dois seguiram para a escola. Chegaram no colégio ainda cedo, então decidiram sentar perto de uma arvore para esperar o sinal bater.

O sinal tocou e Kagome despediu-se de Inuyasha agradecendo aquela manhã tão gostosa.

Inuyasha só observou a garota andar ate a sala e se encontrar com suas amigas, com a tal garota que o Miroku achou bonita. E com uma baixinha.

Sentou-se no local de sempre e ficou calado, observando tudo ao seu redor.

Kagome conversava com Sango animadamente, enquanto Rin prestava atenção na aula ate que a porta se abre.

Desculpe a demora professor. – disse uma garota de cabelos negros lisos, parecidíssima com Kagome.

Posso saber o motivo da demora Srta. Kikyou? – o professor perguntou.

Meu despertador não tocou. – ela falou, Inuyasha imediatamente olhou para Kagome que estava com um sorriso malicioso, Sango segurou uma risadinha abafada e Rin começou a rir.

Kikyou lançou um olhar assassino a irmã.

Pois bem Srta. Kikyou terá que esperar do lado de fora ate o segundo tempo. – o professor deu um sorriso cínico.

Kikyou bufou de impaciência e saiu irritada, murmurando xingamentos.

A aula não demorou a acabar e Kikyou entrou na sala enquanto os alunos esperavam o próximo professor. Kikyou foi ate a mesa de Kagome com a fúria estampada nos olhos.

Sua vagabundinha. Você desligou o meu despertador não foi?

Viu como é bom?

Eu vou te matar sua piranhinha. Me espere...

To morrendo de medo.

Kikyou bufou e sentou-se atrás de Inuyasha.

Oi Inu. – ela disse com a voz melosa.

Olá. – ele disse, sem dar atenção.

Kikyou bufou e abaixou a cabeça. Tinha que fazer algo para Kagome.

Você quer tomar um sorvete comigo depois da aula Inuyasha?

Ele olhou para a garota de cima a baixo. Por que não?

Tanto faz.

Ótimo.

Kagome olhou para Inuyasha estupefata. Como ele podia sair com a Kikyou?

Resolveu não se importar, provavelmente ele veria quem ela realmente era e iria dar um fora nela. O tempo passou rapidamente, e logo o recreio chegou.

Inuyasha procurou Kagome por todos os lugares, mas parecia que ela havia sumido. Ele foi ate o terraço do colégio e a viu ali olhando para o nada.

Hey. – ele disse, se aproximando.

Ela o olhou indiferente e tornou a olhar para o nada.

O que foi?

Nada! Só o fato que você vai sair com a asquerosa da minha querida irmã! – ela falou sem pensar.

O que tem demais?

Ela vai te usar, depois vai pisar nos teus sentimentos. Eu te avisei, se quiser sair com ela pode ir, eu não me importo.

Se você não se importasse não estaria falando isso! – ele se sentou ao lado dela.

Eu me importo. Depois você vai sofrer por culpa dela.

Ela não deve ser tão ruim assim.

Kagome deu de ombros e não disse nada.

Não vai dizer nada?

Não, eu vou embora, já já o sinal pra voltar toca e eu quero ir logo pra sala.

Kagome se levantou e deixou Inuyasha sozinho, pensando. Ele iria sair com Kikyou afinal há quanto tempo não saia com uma garota? Era só um sorvete, Kagome estava era exagerando.

Ele voltou a sala e viu Kagome sentada olhando para o nada alheia a tudo. Será que essa menina vivia assim mundo da lua?

Kagome saiu de seu estado de transe e se virou para Inuyasha que a olhava curiosamente. Ela desviou o olhar rapidamente, com as bochechas um pouco vermelhas.

Ele percebeu que ela tinha ficado vermelha...mas...porque?

Nessa hora o professor entrou na sala, e ele foi se sentar em seu devido lugar.

A aula transcorreu livremente, mas com certa demora e Kagome decidiu desenhar, seu maior hobby. Kagome desenhava, sem prestar atenção na aula.

Inuyasha a observava desenhar, o que ela podia estar desenhando?

O sinal do encerramento das aulas tocou, Kagome guardou suas coisas com pressa e saiu, sem olhar, falar, ou sorrir para Inuyasha.

Inuyasha não soube pq...mas se sentiu mal sem receber um comprimento dela ou algo assim...se sentiu muito mal.

Kikyou apareceu ao seu lado, empolgada:

Vamos, Inu? Posso te chamar de Inu né? – ela falou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Inuyasha é melhor.

Certo, Inu...yasha, vamos tomar sorvete? – ela perguntou, sorrindo angelicalmente.

Kikyou ia tagarelando o caminho todo, falando das vezes em que fora rainha do baile da escola. Inuyasha estava mudo, sem o mínimo de vontade de estar ali, mas não falava nada por educação.

Chegaram na sorveteria e Kikyou não sabia que sorvete escolher. Inuyasha pegou um bem simples de chocolate e esperou ela pegar o dela para poder pagar.

A garota na pressa e para impressioná-lo pegou um de morango.

Eles ficaram tomando sorvete, sentados em um banco de um parque ali perto, Kikyou estava animada, mas Inuyasha estava com a cabeça em outro lugar.

Então Inuyasha, eu peguei e...ei você está me ouvindo? – ela falou, quando percebeu que ele estava longe.

Umhum... – ele murmurou, distraído.

Sei...da pra você acordar por um minuto? – ela falou irritada.

Desculpa... – ele falou, sem jeito. – Vem, vamos, vou te levar em casa.

Certo. – ela falou a contragosto.

Eles entraram no carro de Inuyasha e ele pediu para que o motorista fosse na casa de Kikyou. Que por conhecidencia era onde Kagome morava, e ao se lembrar disso o garoto ficou relativamente feliz.

Pararam na entrada da casa, e Inuyasha desceu do carro para desperdir-se de Kikyou.

Bem, o sorvete foi legal...

Foi mesmo, muito obrigada Inuyasha, a gente se vê amanhã então?

A gente se vê amanhã.

A garota deu um breve aceno e entrou em casa, Inuyasha sentiu que alguém olhava pra ele, olhou para cima e viu que alguém o espiava pela janela do quarto. Ele tinha certeza que era Kagome. Sorriu e entrou no carro, indo para casa.

Kagome deitou-se na sua cama. Ele realmente saiu com ela. Mas não tinha nada a ver com isso mesmo.

Resolveu ligar para Sango, para combinarem de sair, já que ela não tinha mais nada para fazer mesmo.

Maninha! Viu com quem eu sai? Com o InuYasha! – Kikyou falou abrindo a porta do quarto de Kagome e dando pulinhos.

E... – a garota falou com sarcasmo.

Foi maravilhoso. Ele é tão lindo.

E?

Já vi que você não ta nem ai...

Oh! Descobriu a América...da o fora Kikyou.

Humpf, dou mesmo sua pirralha.

Kikyou sai do quarto e Kagome pode ter finalmente paz. Pegou seu telefone e ligou para sango, só que ela não estava em casa. Ligou para Rin e a mesma coisa. Bufou irritada.

Amigas. Nem quando ela precisava estavam lá para ajudá-la.

Colocou uma casa co sobre a blusa preta de alça que estava usando, vestiu uma calça jeans larga e saiu de casa. Queria respirar. Saiu de casa e ficou andando pelas ruas.

Pensando em tudo.

E nada.

Sentou-se em um banquinho na praça e ficou olhando para as estrelas. Somente pensando...

**CONTINUA...**


End file.
